


execution (happy ending ver.)

by m00n_face



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 04:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m00n_face/pseuds/m00n_face





	execution (happy ending ver.)

林在范能听到徽章碰撞在一起的声音逐渐向自己逼近，牢房一片黑暗，放大了他的感官，军靴踏在水泥地面上的节奏和步距，让林在范一下子意识到了来者的身份。

钥匙划入生锈的锁芯，牢房的铁门被打开发出刺耳的悲鸣，光线从外面照射进来，留下一个背光的黑色身影。

崔荣宰将手背在身后，脚微微岔开，标准的军人站姿，林在范抬起头，脖子上的锁链太沉让林在范左右撇了撇头伸展了一下。

“明天是处刑日”

“嗯哼”

“...”

看着林在范轻佻地答应着的模样，崔荣宰心里有些不爽，皱了皱眉头又骄傲地不想让林在范察觉，很快收敛起了表情。

“你们先出去吧”

崔荣宰对身后的人说。

“是，长官”

门关上，又重新将光线锁在了外面，只有月光透过顶上的一个小铁窗照射进来。崔荣宰站到月光下，让林在范好看清他的模样，大概是忙了一整天，刘海散落在前额，搭住了崔荣宰的眼睛，林在范想要抬手帮他撩开头发，手举到半空中却被突然紧绷的锁链牵扯住，这时，崔荣宰才感受到了林在范眼中流露出了沮丧，是听到“行刑”时都未曾有过的动摇。

崔荣宰向前一步跨坐在林在范身上，拉近了距离后，林在范得以撩开崔荣宰遮住眼睛的刘海，月光洒在他眼里，闪着好看的光，林在范扶着崔荣宰的后颈，狠狠地吻了上去，就仿佛以后再也无法品尝这份柔软一般。厮磨着将吻延续到耳廓，林在范喘出滚烫的气息在崔荣宰的耳边说：

“我们接下来要做什么...长官？”

“你不要这样叫我”

崔荣宰微微颔首。

“怎么，提醒了你为了爬上现在这个位置做了些什么吗...嘶——”

林在范话音刚落，便被崔荣宰扯着脖子上的锁链向后拉去，林在范的头猛然往后仰，扯痛了之前就硌出来的伤痕，两人的气息又远离了对方。

空气仿佛凝固着，林在范看着崔荣宰隐藏着愠怒的表情，知道自己是故意戳中崔荣宰的痛处，有些后悔和心疼，他很清楚崔荣宰没有做错任何事，他只是在追寻自己想要追寻的正义，尽管那种正义牺牲了林在范。

“荣宰...”

“不，还是叫我长官吧”

语气转而变得犀利，崔荣宰继续扯着林在范身上的锁链让其不得不一直向后仰去，直到躺倒在床上，自己也跟着扑倒在林在范身上，继续着刚刚被打断的吻，惩罚性的撕咬以及挑逗似的若即若离，让林在范很快的硬了起来，隔着单薄的囚衣，崔荣宰用手揉捏着林在范的下身。

林在范实在是难以忍耐，翻身将崔荣宰压到身下，身上厚重的锁链互相摩擦击打着发出刺耳的声响。

“动静小一点”

“好的，长官”

林在范勾起一抹轻浮却又沉醉的笑容，开始解着崔荣宰身上的军装，显然是被军装的繁复结构弄得有点烦躁，林在范直接将里面的衬衫撕了开来，扣子掉落在四周，看着林在范毛躁的样子，崔荣宰笑出声，让林在范有些不满，勾着崔荣宰的腿就将人往自己怀里拖。

扯开崔荣宰的皮带时，林在范摸到了他身侧的枪套，林在范拔出那把贝雷塔，拿在手中端详着。

“是我的枪呢，你一直带在身边？”

林在范看着枪柄上的自己曾经做下的绿色记号，然后用抢指在躺在自己身下的崔荣宰的脑门上，崔荣宰平淡的眼神没有一丝变化。

“是啊，讽刺吧，明天要被你自己的枪处决”

林在范没有回答，死亡向来不是他生命里最大的威胁，他毫不畏惧的望着崔荣宰，希望对方能读出自己的心情，冰凉的枪口从额头滑落到脸颊，再滑落到颈侧，用抢抬了抬崔荣宰的下巴，林在范便把抢丢到一边。

他用皮带将崔荣宰的手摁在头顶上绑着，以崔荣宰的身手，完全可以反抗，只是他默许了对方这么做而已。

身上的军服大敞着，裤子已经松垮地被褪到了膝盖，林在范上下撸动着崔荣宰身下被释放出来的欲望，快感冲上崔荣宰的神经，没过多久就射在了林在范的小腹上。

抹了抹崔荣宰刚刚释放出来的东西，借着手上这股湿润，林在范将手探向崔荣宰的后穴，轻松的就插入了两根指头，后穴的异物感让崔荣宰挺起了腰背，给了林在范足够的空隙抽插着手指做着扩张。

看着崔荣宰享受于情事，林在范不甘心地将他被皮带绑在一起的双手送到自己身下。

“崔长官不要只顾着自己啊，也帮帮我吧”

崔荣宰想着自己的身份，以及现在这副淫乱的模样，格外的兴奋起来，双手开始了动作，腰身也配合着林在范的扩张摆动起来。

刚刚射过一次的崔荣宰，下身又开始昂扬起来，林在范抽出手指，扶着自己的下身送了进去。

“呃啊——”

与手指不同，突然被林在范的粗大进入，使崔荣宰还是有些痛，毕竟，自从林在范被关了起来，两人就再也没有做过，拥抱的温度还有深度都从身体记忆中淡忘了。

“荣宰，没事的，放轻松”

但这声呼唤却无论如何都是熟悉的，熟悉到崔荣宰听到林在范突然改口温柔地叫着他名字时，眼睛一酸，眼泪顺着脸颊流了下来。

崔荣宰已经习惯不表露悲伤，因此，尽管流下了眼泪却看起来并不像在哭。

林在范看着眼前的画面怔了一下，心里想着原来你已经坚强成这副模样了，但嘴上还是情不自禁吐露出柔软的安抚：

“看看你，明明都是最高长官了，却还是爱哭啊  
”

俯下身，吻掉眼泪，林在范缓缓地开始了动作，先是浅尝辄止的顶弄，直到崔荣宰把禁锢住的双手举起，圈过林在范的脖颈，搂住了他，就像以前一样，林在范才开始用力的抽插。

崔荣宰的敏感点被反复碾压着，让他不自觉的夹紧了后穴，林在范感受着这份温热湿润的紧致吞吐着自己，恨不得把崔荣宰拆吃入腹。

“啊~用力”

原本还隐忍着的崔荣宰顾不得那些，还是大声的呻吟出来。

“嘘，是你说要动静小一点的”

“呀，林在范...呃啊...你给我...闭嘴”

林在范应了崔荣宰的要求加重了力气，崔荣宰感觉自己整个人都要被贯穿，正要临近高潮的时候，林在范又一次用吻堵住了崔荣宰的呻吟，刚好，这样我们动静就小一点了。

高潮来临，崔荣宰控制不住地用力一不小心咬破了林子范的舌尖，但林在范却没有撇开头，而是和崔荣宰一同吮吸着这份血腥味。

崔荣宰在亲吻的同时，也挣开了双手的桎梏，把皮带丢到一边，腿蜷起在林在范身前，用军靴踩着林在范的胸膛把恋恋不舍的他往后推去。

“够了”

崔荣宰换上了他的长官语气，但声音还因为刚刚经历的情事而有些沙哑。

林在范撑着床，看着他对面的崔荣宰利落地整理好了军服，把被弄坏的衬衫很好的遮在了外套里面，崔荣宰低着头为裤子上些微的污渍蹙着眉苦恼着，但在抬起头时，又很快的藏好了表情，就像藏好坏掉的衬衫一样。

林在范感觉心里空落落的，一定是因为明天自己就要死了吧，林在范这样想。

崔荣宰从胸口的口袋里掏出了什么东西，黑暗中，林在范很难看清。崔荣宰拿着那个东西再一次将手圈过自己的脖颈，随着咔一声，林在范感觉肩颈一松，锁链从身上滑落，然后是手，然后是脚，崔荣宰用钥匙解开了所有约束。

“你离开吧”

“？？？”

“我都安排好了，没人会找到你的”

“那如果...我希望你找到我呢”

崔荣宰不知道怎么回答，他的位置然后他无法回答，想要林在范活下去，就意味着他不能跟他联系，一旦暴露林在范的行踪，比自己更高的官员，不会罢休的，就算没能追踪到林在范，知道他们曾经关系的人也会用尽方法撬开自己的嘴，让自己告诉他们林在范在什么地方。

———————happy ending分割线🙆———————

“我会找到你的”

“不，我不相信，你会留下，我知道的”

“林在范，你怎么想的啊，我是在给你走的机会啊”

“那又怎么样，我离开这里之后呢，你觉得你的上司会罢休，如果你继续留在这，你面对的将会是什么你不知道吗？？”

“这不用你管”

“我不走，至少不会一个人走”

“...”

“跟我一起逃离这里吧，荣宰”

“对不起啊林在范，比起你...”

崔荣宰敲了敲胸口的勋章。

“这些东西对我来说更重要。”

林在范深知崔荣宰的性情，他被崔荣宰经营出来的冷漠给刺痛，他想找办法击溃崔荣宰的骄傲和荣耀感，却又舍不得从而无从下手。

“那就明天见吧”

崔荣宰将“明天见”这三个字说出口的同时背过了身去，他觉得这三个字就像自己手中射出的子弹一般贯穿了林在范的脑袋，真希望林在范没看到自己的悲伤冲破防御时的扭曲表情。

崔荣宰离开牢房，将门反锁。整个人如脱了力般滑落在地。他捏紧拳头愤怒地捶打着地面，想说也许疼痛能抵消掉他的无奈和气愤。

“操，林在范这个该死的家伙...”

想要怪林在范愚蠢，但崔荣宰怎么做得到呢，在他知道林在范不走的原因正是崔荣宰他自己的情况下。

远处有脚步声靠近，崔荣宰闻声赶紧站起身，拍了拍身上的灰尘，理好了衣服上的褶皱，收拾好狼狈的模样，在与经过这里的下属擦肩而过时，手很好的遮挡着裤子上有污渍的地方，重拾起他作为长官时不可冒犯的威严表情，离开了牢房区。

第二天，崔荣宰从床上惊醒，梦里是自己与林在范亲密缠绵时突然有人从身后一枪爆了林在范的头，当林在范瘫软着倒在崔荣宰怀里后，身后暴露的人拥有着与自己一模一样的面孔。

赤脚踩上冰冷的地面，拉开窗帘，阳光投过单薄的棉麻睡衣洒在皮肤上，被林在范拥抱，也就是这种感觉吧。

天气很好，好的不像是有人要在今天被处刑。崔荣宰穿好他的军服，领带系的端正，他还记得自己刚入伍还是一个毛头小兵时，林在范从身后绕过自己的肩膀教自己打领带的画面。

林在范被两个崔荣宰手下的下属套上头套，走过仿佛没有尽头的走道，林在范感觉身后的士兵往自己身后凑近了些，并往自己胸口的内袋夹层里塞进了不知道一袋什么东西。

“林长官，您到时候听到枪响就向前倒下”

林长官这个称呼，真的是太久没有听到了，他其实认识这两个押送他的小孩，都是他被关起来前自己十分喜欢也照顾的手下。

到了刑场，人并不多，只有两个几个士兵，以及远处高台上只为走个过场的两三个长官。

还有执刑的崔荣宰。

带着白色手套的手紧握着那把有着绿色标记的贝雷塔，紧张地抠着枪柄上的磨痕，崔荣宰向林在范林在范走去，站在他身后，他们背对着高台上还在小声议论着某一次宴会、某一场酒席的长官们。

崔荣宰举起枪，扣动了扳机，长官们被突如其来的枪声惊到定格住了片刻，注意力放在了刑场上倒在血泊中的林在范没有生机的身体上，很快，他们就继续着他们无关的话题，起身离开了刑场。

崔荣宰腰间的对讲机发出滋滋的声音。

“崔长官，接下来就麻烦您来处理了”

处理，这个词真冷淡啊，就算是对一具尸体也够冷淡的。

崔荣宰拿起对讲机，回了一声好，便示意自己两个属下过来把林在范抬起来，林在范被架起，血浆沾湿了他的胸膛和头罩。

崔荣宰弯腰凑近林在范，小声地说了一句——

“等我”

崔荣宰重新站好，对两个小士兵敬了一个标准的军礼，两个小孩堂皇的站在原地，因为手上还架着人而无法腾出手回礼。

“崔长官要去做汇报吗”

“是啊”

“请一定要小心”

“嗯，好的，谢谢你们”

这两个孩子一个叫bambam一个叫有谦，曾经是林在范的手下，因为林在范被捕后，被分配到了崔荣宰手下，是非常值得信任的人，昨晚，崔荣宰再离开牢房跟他们二人碰面时，便交代好了今天的计划。

拍了拍两人的肩膀，崔荣宰便前去给上司做这次执刑的汇报。林在范被拖着去了停尸间，松了手上的绳索，摘下了头套，得以活动刚刚因为伪装被拖曳的酸痛的身体。

“崔荣宰什么时候跟你们俩串通好的”

林在范一边用袖子擦拭着脸上沾上的血浆，一边问着bam和金有谦。

“昨天晚上...”

金有谦扭捏的回答着。

“谢谢你们为我冒这么大的险”

“林长官，你还是留着这些话去感谢荣宰哥吧”

林在范听了bam的这句话把摘下的头套丢到那小子身上。

“你也是反了，我早不是你们的长官了，但荣宰是啊，叫什么荣宰哥，一点纪律都没有，我也没见过你们以前跟我亲近到敢叫我哥啊”

“是荣宰哥说可以这么叫的！”

bam接过头套大声反驳到。

明明是那样明朗亲切的崔荣宰，偏偏故作冷漠融入军中默认的规则和纪律，林在范光是这样想着就想冲出去找到崔荣宰把他拥抱进怀里。

没过多久，急促地小跑着的脚步声靠近了停尸间，bam和金有谦听到之前约定好的敲门声，打开门把崔荣宰放了进来。

“说真的，血包？这种道具也太拙劣了吧，我的逃亡值得更精密的剧情吧”

“闭嘴吧，这足够骗过那群人的眼睛了”

林在范跟崔荣宰打着趣，仿佛之前发生的不是关乎生死的事情。

“你们两个快回去吧，跟我们呆久了被发现就不好了”

崔荣宰对一旁的bam和有谦说。

“好的，你们，再也不会回来了吧”

“嗯嗯”

听到崔荣宰这样回答有谦，林在范愣住了，望着崔荣宰挪不开眼神。

“那，荣宰哥，林长官，你们多保重”

“好的，谢谢你们”

送走了bam和有谦，停尸房只剩下林在范和崔荣宰二人，林在范向前立马抱住崔荣宰，荣宰也缓缓将手环过林在范的腰身。

“你还是来找我了”

“你的死亡给我们省了很多麻烦呢”

“那我们离开这”

“好的”

崔荣宰知道，执刑时旁观的人，没有人在意林在范的死活，换句话说，他们不在乎任何人的死活，对他们来说，这连一场秀都不算，明明是为了追求自己所笃定的正义，却被那正义狠狠地扇了一巴掌，不过也正是那些伪君子给了他们一条生路，他们如果足够在乎的话，他们不可能成功逃跑，那些人甚至不会去查证刑场的水泥地面上那个因为被打偏的子弹而凿下的痕迹。

此刻，崔荣宰拉着林在范的手狂奔着逃离时，他开始坚信，自己握住的这个人，才是自己最终的追寻。

而林在范也知道，崔荣宰放弃他现在有的一切多么不容易，其实他不需要崔荣宰在他和正义中选择哪一个，他只需要崔荣宰在这个世界上好好的存在着，这也是林在范存在的意义和理由。

很多年后，一个偏僻的海岸旁有一间简单却干净好看的小屋。

崔荣宰穿着白色衬衫和亚麻质地的长裤，身上没有会碰撞出声音的徽章，林在范坐在屋外，看到阳光投过那人的白色衬衫勾勒出轻薄布料下柔软的腰身，林在范起身向前，从身后环抱住崔荣宰，两人光脚踩在温暖的沙子上。

这个世界上，在这一刻，不再有什么正义或不正义，不再有什么阵营或等级，不再有什么利益争夺，没有了冰冷的牢房，没有桎梏人的锁链，没有了枪。

“你知道枪的反义词是什么吗”

林在范在崔荣宰耳边这样问到。

“是什么”

“是你”  
___________________________________________fin


End file.
